Misunderstanding
by Kleptoshipped Yuugi
Summary: A misunderstanding between Yami and his partners, Yuugi and Atemu, has unfixable consequences.... *Oneshot*


**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own YuGiOh. Foiled again. ToT 

**Warnings: **Lemon, violence, language, and yaoi. 

**Pairing(s): **Hinted Mobiumshipping (Atemu x Yami x Yuugi), Monarchshipping (Atemu x Yami) and Puzzleshipping (Yuugi x Yami). The lemon is Blindshipping (Atemu x Yuugi). Thanks to SetoKaiba'sShowGirl for reminding me to put this up. D

**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot that I had to get out of my system... It's a bit dark, but enjoy. 

_Italics_ - Memories, which aren't in order, in case you get confused.

"Blah" - Talking

'Rawr' - Thoughts

* * *

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the dark, empty house. Shards of shattered glass from light bulbs, mirrors and the television littered the floor, along with broken pieces of furniture and other household decorations.

The inhaling and exhaling was shaky; the house was so still and empty that the breathing echoed throughout the halls, where screams of pain and anger had been heard just an hour before...

_"What are you doing! Have you gone insane!" came an angered shout from the doorway. A pair of hands that were closed tightly around a pale white throat clenched, drawing another gasp of pain and fear from the victim._

_"You stay away, you lowlife! You have no right touching what is rightfully mine!" was the enraged reply from the perpetrator, who was visibly shaking in the darkness. A third figure rushed towards him, trying in vain to pull him away from the suffocating boy._

"_What the hell are you talking about! Get the fuck away from him and leave us alone!" A choked gasp caught the third figure's attention, concern flooding his mind immediately as he struggled to pry his partner from the other's grasp._

Huddled in the far dark corner of the room, a shaken and disheveled Yami raised his hands to his head, gripping it in a futile attempt to rid himself of the memories. His breathing quickened even more than before, a small whimper escaping his lips.

_Yami glared into the amethyst eyes he had come to love, which how stared back at him, filled with fear and confusion. Growling, he slammed the hikari's head against the wall, causing him to whimper loudly in pain._

"_You bitch," he snarled, squeezing his neck between his hands, "you're going to get what you damn well deserve! You've always been mine, and you have NO business even LOOKING at another!" he raged on and on, shaking the boy to emphasize certain words. He completely ignored the angry pleading of the other yami behind him._

"_Yami! Let him go and get the fuck out!" the last figure shouted urgently, pulling at Yami with all his strength. A swift backslap across the face sent him across the room, his back slamming into the wall while Yami continued to act out his revenge._

Yami lifted his frightened eyes from under the stray pieces of golden hair that hung in front of his face. From across the room, the dead but still stunning eyes of his former friends stared at him, their expressions forever locked into those of sadness. In truth, only one set of eyes remained open, but the paranoid Yami could sense the remains of fear in their fading auras. The cowering yami turned away with a loud cry, fisting his hands in his hair. He then stopped, and slowly pulled his hands away to look at the red stains that covered them.

"_NO!" the resurrected pharaoh screamed in rage just as a large arc of blood splattered against the wall. The one he had been trying to protect slumped against the wall, his cries silenced by the red substance bubbling from his gashed throat. Yami turned in time to see Atemu grab his cloak and fling him away from the fallen one with all his strength._

_Atemu fell to his knees in front of his dying lover, instantaneously pulling Yuugi into his arms. He paid no attention to the red that covered and stained his clothing even as he combed his hand through the little hikari's hair in a comforting manner. The one he was holding stared up at him, tears streaking down his face as he bled to a painfully slow death._

"_No, no, no, don't do this to us, Yami! Yuugi... you can't die!" Atemu whispered almost angrily to the duelists who watched him, "You can't leave me now! We barely had a chance!" His only reply was a whimper from Yuugi, his words choked by the blood that flooded his severed vocal cords._

Another pained cry came from Yami, his form trying to crawl away from the accusing stares of his victims. Near his feet lay the bloodstained, pearl-hilted dagger that had been used to decide the fate of the one he loved.

_Yami wandered into the dark Game Shop and Mutou residence, frowning as he put down his rolling suitcase. He had seen a light or two on through the second story windows, but it appeared that nobody was home. It disappointed him... On the flight home from America, all he could think of was getting home to his hikari and Atemu, the third piece of their little puzzle, the final piece of their souls. But... mostly, he couldn't wait to hold his Yuugi in his arms again. A small sound from the upstairs found its way to Yami's ear, which the darkness felt compelled to follow._

_He tread quietly and carefully up the carpeted stairs, more sounds making their way to the ears of the jittery man. He continued to frown, unable to identify the noises, save for quiet creaking. He spotted soft light peeking out from under a door further down the hall and walked towards it._

_The door was left slightly ajar, but enough for one to see what was going on inside. Yami leaned against the wall outside the door, straining his ears to listen. He heard a whimper._

'_Hm..?' he thought, leaning in closer. A chuckle followed the whimper, followed by a surprised gasp and a loud creak from the bed inside. Yami grinned. 'Looks like Atemu finally gave in to that wretch, Anzu, from the dance studio,' he laughed to himself._

"_Mm.. Atemu.." an angelic voice whispered to the Egyptian._

_Yami's blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice very well, but it wasn't the voice of Anzu. Yami stepped in front of the door, peering into the room with one eye. The room was only lit with a few scattered candles, but then again, Yami's eyesight had always been impeccable, so the low lighting did not impair his ability to see. That eye widened as soon as it caught sight of the room's occupants._

'_No...' he growled in his mind._

_There was Atemu, sure enough, his lips attached to the neck of a lithe, smaller form. However, it wasn't the person Yami had hoped it was. It was his own hikari, Yuugi. The mentioned duelist now lie beneath Atemu's toned form, his innocent violet eyes locked with the crimson ones of his partner. His spiked, tri-colored hair brought out the features of the boy's face against the white pillowcase, his cheeks flushed a slight red, mouth opened just enough to allow air to move in and out of his lungs. Both males were completely bare, besides the blanket that covered them from the waist down._

_A muscle in Yami's cheek twitched as Atemu leaned down, his mouth closing over Yuugi's to silence him, his tongue eagerly sneaking in to toy with his. One of Yuugi's hands moved from the pharaoh's back to his neck, deepening the kiss between them as he let out small murmurs of pleasure. He released Atemu's lips just long enough to say one thing to the other._

"_O-onegai... I want you inside me, Atemu..." were the soft, lust-filled words that he spoke. Yami watched, infuriated, as Atemu nodded numbly, his hand vanishing beneath the sheets covering the two, pulling Yuugi's legs around his waist as he not-so-carefully thrust himself into the smaller boy. The pair moaned together in satisfaction, Yuugi's hands scratching at Atemu's back, hissing from the ecstasy of being filled by his lover. Atemu smirked proudly, capturing the angel's soft lips in a hot, wet kiss. He only broke that kiss to stare down at his lover, a few drops of sweat forming here and there on his arms, back, and face._

_The newly reborn pharaoh rocked slightly against his partner, drawing out a shuddering breath from him. "Like that..?" he breathed huskily, gently repeating the action to tease his lover. Yuugi whimpered, almost as if in pain. "'Temu... Don't tease me," he pleaded, his legs tightening around the tan Egyptian's waist. The king pretended to pay no attention, his movements agonizingly slow. A snarl from Yuugi startled him, and he was forced to look down into the burning eyes of his hot and bothered lover._

"_Don't... tease..." the hikari breathed, his nails digging crescents into Atemu's back, "Don't hold back on me." A chuckle came from Atemu. He was amused by Yuugi's use of pain to persuade him to do his bidding. A fleeting suspicion flew through his mind that little Yuugi might be a closet masochist._

"_Alright.. I hope you'll be willing to let me carry you in the morning," Atemu whispered into Yuugi's ear just before he sent one rough, forceful thrust into him, causing the headboard of the bed to slam against the wall. He was awarded by a near scream of bliss from his friend-turned-lover that encouraged him to repeat the movement again._

'_How dare he!' Yami snapped inwardly as the pair's movements became faster and more urgent with each passing second. Despite his extreme rage, Yami continued to watch his best friends ravage each other. He got nothing out of watching besides a deep, burning desire to make sure that nobody else would have what was, and always had been, his._

_A low, lusty moan from his twin shook him out of his thoughts again, forcing Yami to return to watching the sight behind the door. The pharaoh's head tilted back as he hissed and let out yet another lusty groan, the muscles in his arms flexing as he supported his weight above Yuugi. The not-so-innocent hikari managed to lean up, gently biting and kissing his partner's exposed flesh. Atemu responded with a growl, roughly shoving him flat on his back again. That simple act from Yuugi sent him into a sort of frenzy, his thrusts into the one below him becoming that much harder and faster. Yuugi's eyes closed, his back arching upwards as he moaned and cried out for the man who was now the source of Yami's rage. His hands held Atemu's back tightly, nails marking the pale white skin of the king as he held on._

"_Ngh... At-tem-mu... Harder," Yuugi panted, his eyes staring up at the ceiling above. A hand moved to his cheek and forced him to look back at the person who was bringing him such pleasure. His eyes clashed with Atemu's, the already beautiful crimson orbs intensified by the candle lighting. He stroked Yuugi's cheek with one hand, successfully supporting himself with one arm. Atemu brought his face close to his, their short, hurried breaths mixing._

"_I want you to look at me, Yuugi, only me.." he growled lovingly, kissing his bottom lip before nibbling it very gently. The other complied, never breaking eye contact with the Egyptian._

_It wasn't long before the pair's already loud moaning increased even more, their panting, groans and whimpers blending together in the dimly-lit room with the sounds of skin hitting skin, an arousing chorus of ecstacy._

"_Atemu! ... Ungh..." Yuugi muttered, his eyes closing yet again as his back arched up. Atemu responded with a grunt, leaning down to mark his lover with a deep bite on his neck._

"_Yesssss, my little Yuugi?" he hissed against the slim neck, his breath as shaky as could be. A sharp jolt of pleasure made him jerk forward suddenly, his hands gripping hard at the sheets beneath them. Yami could see, even in the low light, Atemu smirk as he thrust himself into the hikari beneath him with mad urgency._

_Yuugi gasped with a sadistic pleasure, as Atemu hit a spot inside his that made him feel weak, his arms and legs holding Atemu to his tightly as if he were the only thing keeping his on this earth. "R-right there... just... a little more," Yuugi whimpered, his eyes pleading with Atemu to give him what they both wanted so badly._

_Yami allowed himself the satisfaction of snarling out loud when his male friend gave a half groan-half chuckle to Yuugi's request. Atemu's arms began to shake, the muscles fatigued by all the movement they were put through. He had never been the vocal type, but at this moment Atemu made no attempt to hide his moans and grunts of pleasure. Yami could see something similar to desperation in the king's eyes as he literally pounded himself into the beautiful male under him. "Let me hear you say my name, Yuugi," he growled between his teeth, "Scream for me!"_

_Yami looked away from the two friends that had just betrayed him, trying to block out the pair's loud moans of release as they finally got what they had been desperate for. Yuugi had, indeed, let Atemu hear him say his name, along with most likely the whole neighborhood as well. Atemu had called out for the other's as well, not bothering to bottle up his cries. Their panting slowly subsided, neither of them moving for a while. Yami heard one kiss the other, followed by sincere words from Atemu._

"_I love you," he breathed, the bed creaking quietly as he moved from on top of his boyfriend only to rest beside him, holding the smaller duelist possessively. Yami could almost hear the smile in Yuugi's voice as he repeated those same words to Atemu wholeheartedly._

As Yami remembered this, rage didn't fill him now; all he was left with was regret and sadness. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a black object, studying it closely.

_He didn't know how long he had stood there, watching with his own eyes as his best friends committed the ultimate betrayal against him. There had never been a set relationship with Yuugi, but Yami had convinced himself that they were in love, when, in fact, he had been with Atemu all along._

_At least an hour had passed since he first entered the house, and the two in the next room were then speaking softly. After a few more minutes, Yami heard them get up from their places reluctantly, drawers opening as they searched for clothes to replace the ones that had been scattered carelessly across the room. Yami hurriedly moved away from the door and around the corner of the hall as Atemu exited, shirtless, and headed to the bathroom. Seeing that this was his only opportunity, the enraged yami entered the room. He found Yuugi sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a pair of his own pants and one of Atemu's black button-up shirts. The hikari stared down at his hands, though Yami could not see why, and smiled fondly._

"_...You..." sounded Yami's angry, accusing snarl. A startled Yuugi whipped around to face the other half of his soul, his eyes wide._

"_Y-yami! What... what are you doing back so early?" she asked happily at first, getting up from where he sat to embrace his Yami. Only now did Yami see the small glimmer of a ring on his left hand. His eye twitched in fury. That's when the first scream was heard._

A click sounded throughout the house that was now silent except for the murderer's staccato breathing. Yami played with the object in his hands as he stared at it with tearful eyes, smirking to himself.

_Yuugi gave one last, shuddering breath before going utterly still and silent. Atemu's tear-filled eyes widened with the realization that the person that he had planned to remain with his whole human life was now dead; gone without him. He stared down into the now dull eyes of his fiancé, unable to look away. However, he forced himself to._

_He slowly turned to Yami, his normally proud eyes shining with tears. The hand that cradled Yuugi's head trembled as his shouted question reached Yami._

"_What have you done!" he screamed, his whole body now shaking in a seizure-like manner. Yami reached into his pocket, pointing an object at Atemu. The loss of his lover left Atemu fearless against it, even as a click sounded through the room._

"_What I had to, you bastard!" the blood-covered Yami spat venomously, fangs bared and face red with anger. A loud noise rang through the air, and moments later the only living thing in the room was Yami._

The murderous yami stood up from the floor, holding the same object that had ended his twin's life. He swayed a bit as he stood, staring at the couple who would not let go of each other, even in death. Yuugi's eyes were directed upward, resting flat on his back. Atemu was next to him, his eyes closed, arms still wrapped around the love he had found and so soon lost. A single hole through the king's neck had long stopped bleeding. A gold casing lay discarded on the floor where Yami had stood that fateful moment.

Yami felt grief and regret over what he had done. He had realized, after finding a stashed note and gift, that Atemu and Yuugi were his soulmates and were waiting so patiently for their love to return home, but he had the nerve to destroy that love because of his own selfish misunderstanding. He hadn't been betrayed at all. He had destroyed Atemu's chance at a new life, and his own chance to love his hikari. Raising the object to his head, Yami whispered a final apology and goodbye to his two loves.

A single shot resounded from the house and throughout the streets of Domino.

"NO!" came a frightened cry as the figure sat up in his bed. His eyes darted wildly back and forth around the room, which was dark... except for a candle or two. He sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head as he attempted to calm his breathing. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and let loose a trembling exhale.

A smooth, gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he turned around to look into the concerned violet eyes of his mate.

"Are you okay, Atemu?" Yuugi asked, his hand rubbing the shaken yami's bare back comfortingly. Atemu smiled, nodded, and leaned forward to place a brief kiss on Yuugi's lips.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," he said in a calm tone, laying back down where he had fallen asleep. Yuugi stared down at him, one eyebrow raised in question. Chuckling, the pharaoh opened his arms to the boy, who sat next to him covered only by the blanket.

"It's nothing, love. Let's go back to bed." Even though he hesitated, Yuugi smiled and laid down next to Atemu, snuggling up to his side. Atemu smiled as well and kissed his forehead, his right hand holding Yuugi's left. He examined the engagement ring that he had given the hikari earlier that night, then smirked.

"I can't wait for Yami to come home to us..." he commented thoughtfully as he pressed another kiss to Yuugi's forehead as the boy nodded in agreement, smiling against Atemu's shoulder.

"I love you, Ma Petite," he murmured, his free hand wandering up and down Yuugi's back, shutting his eyes. He felt a kiss on his neck, then heard the other whisper "I love you, too" in a happy response.

The bedroom door slowly swung open, followed by a sound that made Atemu's eyes snap open in fear.

**_...Click..._**

* * *

Owari

Sorry for all the angst. I'm not feeling the best right now. Like the rest of my stories, I'm sure it needs some fixing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
